Blends of ethylene copolymers and vinyl halide polymers crosslinked during or subsequent to molding into shaped articles are known in the art as detailed in French Patent No. 2,148,496. The molded articles prepared from these compositions, however, suffer the disadvantage of being thermoset due to the high degree of crosslinking effectuated and, hence, are not reprocessible or remoldable.
Elastomeric thermoplastic compositions based on partially crosslinked incompatible blends of polypropylene and ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers are also known in the art as detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,132. This incompatibility results in a multiphase system having a crosslinked elastomeric phase and an uncrosslinked hard phase. However, the elastomeric properties of these compositions (e.g. % permanent tensile set) are poor relative to the elastomeric properties of the compositions of the subject invention.